


Поэзия Эггзи

by Chlenik



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Попытка Эггзи донести свои чувства до Гарри в форме стихотворения. И логическое продолжение)</p><p>Вдхновился этим артом:</p><p>http://natalie-roug.tumblr.com/post/118739418333/oww-yes-my-best-poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поэзия Эггзи

На широком дубовом столе в рабочем кабинете Гарри Харта лежала дорогая гербовая бумага. По самому центру, крупным, но достаточно аккуратным почерком было выведено стихотворение, если его можно было так назвать…

**(За день до этого)**

Эггзи понял, что безнадежно влюблен в своего наставника, а теперь уже коллегу. 

После феерического воскрешения Гарри отправили в принудительный отпуск, во время которого Анвин всеми силами заботился о Харте, которого, впрочем, подобная суета раздражала до чертиков. Он просто стал работать из дома, пресекая любые попытки Эггзи обеспечить ему полный покой. 

Так и получалось, что отвергнутому Эггзи пришлось сублимировать свои желания и нерастраченную энергию во что-то иное. Однако, кроме спортзала, на ум не шло абсолютно ничего. Помог случайный совет Мерлина. 

\- Напиши ему стихи, - сказал как отрезал - и тут же смылся, пока Гэри, то краснея, то бледнея, пытался понять, откуда тот узнал о его чувствах к Галахаду. 

Эггзи пораскинул мозгами. Он обладал незаурядным мышлением, однако тех академических культурных знаний, которые заталкивают в студентов, он был лишен. 

На этот раз помощником выступил интернет: 

«Пишите от сердца, неважно, получится у вас, как у Шекспира или как у Jay-Z. Стихотворение должно помочь вам выразить себя как личность». 

Пожав плечами, Анвин взялся за ручку, и через двадцать минут шедевр был готов.

**(В настоящее время)**

Харт надел очки, потому что в первый раз подумал, что зрение его подвело, но результат остался прежним.

«Fucking Harry Fucking Hart,   
Fuck me hurry, fuck me hard!   
(G.U. (Eggsy) »

Где-то вдалеке выругался Мерлин, и Гарри поспешил снять с себя все гаджеты. 

Галахад машинально опустил глаза на лист бумаги, но перечитать шедевр ему не удалось, потому что в этот самый момент он услышал скрип половиц в коридоре. Вернув очки на переносицу, Харт вытащил из ящика заряженный ремингтон и направился к спальне, откуда доносилось тихое шуршание. Бесшумно преодолев расстояние до двери, он с громким хлопком раскрыл ее. 

\- Твою мать! – завопил Эггзи и, не удержав равновесия, упал на кровать. 

Гарри опустил оружие и тяжело вздохнул. Анвин лежал в расстегнутой рубашке, запутавшись в своих штанах, и отчаянно краснел. 

\- Я подумал, что меня кто-то грабит! – Галахад начинал злиться, а когда он злился, Эггзи вел себя либо как карманный щенок, либо как упертый подросток. Сегодня стрелка выбора указала на второй вариант. 

\- Я же прихожу почти каждый день, - обиделся Анвин. 

\- Вломиться в дом без моего ведома, это теперь так называется? Думаю, ключи тебе были не нужны, чтобы войти. А как же кодовый замок?.. – Харт кипятился все больше, выплескивая накопившееся раздражение. 

Гэри покачал головой и шмыгнул носом: 

\- Какого хрена, Гарри? Я хотел сделать тебе гребаный сюрприз! – парень натянул свои штаны обратно и, сжав кулаки, подошел вплотную к Харту. - Тебе наплевать на все, что я делаю! Мог бы хотя бы сделать вид, что тебе не все равно, проклятый сноб! 

Несколько секунд молчания разрезали пространство внезапной тишиной, а затем Галахад схватил Эггзи и, развернув его к себе спиной, впечатал в стену. Анвин сдавленно охнул, когда рука Гарри с громким шлепком приземлилась на его ягодицу. А рука у него была тяжелая. 

\- Не смей! Так! Разговаривать! Со мной! – после каждой фразы следовал звонкий удар. 

\- Ты сраный извращенец! - завопил Гэри, пытаясь вырваться, но, несмотря на силу молодости, преимущество все равно оставалось за Хартом. 

\- А разве ты не этого хотел? – понизив голос, почти прошептал Гарри, касаясь губами уха парня. 

Щеки Эггзи приобрели более насыщенный оттенок красного – Харт все же прочитал его послание. Анвин замер на месте, прекращая дергаться, и в следующий миг с его губ сорвался стон, потому что вместо ладони к нему всем телом прижался Гарри. 

\- Да, - выдохнул Гэри, пытаясь не дать мыслям распасться на мелкие составляющие, - но не так. 

Галахад усмехнулся и коснулся губами шеи, прошелся зубами до загривка. 

\- Ты сам написал «fuck me hurry, fuck me hard», или уже не помнишь, что отправил мне? – Харт все еще фиксировал руки Эггзи над его головой, не давая ему развернуться весом своего тела. 

Впервые Анвин не смог ответить, его острый язык не подобрал подходящей язвительной фразы, вместо этого облизывая пересохшие губы. 

Гарри высвободил одну ладонь и грубо сжал подбородок Эггзи, чуть поворачивая его голову в сторону. Парень рвано дышал, как после длительной пробежки, и полуприкрытые глаза выдавали его с потрохами. 

\- Так ты хочешь?.. – от низкого бархатного голоса мужчины Анвина пробрала дрожь возбуждения, оседающая внизу его живота свинцовой тяжестью. Он простонал что-то похожее на «да», когда сухие шершавые губы скользнули по его шее. 

Руки Эггзи тут же были высвобождены из захвата, но сам парень этого даже не заметил. Он прижимался щекой к прохладной стене, стараясь прийти в состояние, при котором он хотя бы немного смог соображать своим верхним мозгом. А Харт тем временем снимал с него многострадальные штаны. Шершавая ткань неприятно проехалась по стояку, а ягодицы горели после ударов. Анвин терялся в ощущениях. 

Галахад осторожно, словно Эггзи был стеклянным, развернул его к себе лицом. 

В этот момент, после короткого потрескивания связи, Харт услышал деликатный кашель. 

\- Может, отключишься? Я тут работать пытаюсь, а не порно смотреть, - судя по голосу, Мерлина придется отпаивать либо успокоительным, либо коллекционным Macallan 1976-го года. 

\- Извини, - пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, нажав маленькую кнопочку на дужке, а затем, от греха подальше, и вовсе снял гаджет с себя. 

Анвин, улучив возможность, когда агент Галахад не сводил его с ума своими прикосновениями, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на домашнем кардигане Харта, обнажая великолепный торс. 

Гэри восхищенно улыбнулся и с силой толкнул мужчину назад, так что тот упал точно на кровать. Он почувствовал себя хищником, когда в следующий миг оказался сидящим верхом на бедрах Гарри. 

\- Если бы я знал, что ты тоже меня… - Эггзи не договорил, потому что Харт одним умелым движением забрал у него ветвь первенства, подминая под себя. 

\- То что? – с улыбкой спросил Гарри и накрыл губы Анвина своими. 

Это был их первый поцелуй, и от него у Эггзи все поплыло в голове, а тело по ощущениям превратилось в глину, принимающую форму только от прикосновений мастера. Харт вел, целуя его медленно, без спешки, сводя с ума жаркой выдержанностью. 

Гэри поерзал под тяжелым телом наставника и обхватил своими ногами его бедра, прижимаясь еще ближе. Харт играл с парнем, демонстрируя лишь толику того, что он может с ним сделать. Гарри прижимался своей эрекцией, скользя ею прямо по паху Эггзи, отчего тот понимал, что сдерживаться он больше не в силах. 

\- Я сейчас… - прошептал Анвин, с силой зажмуривая глаза. 

Харт не остановился, продолжая ласки и толчки. Он чуть сдвинулся для удобства и, размахнувшись, ударил Эггзи по бедру. Сквозь одну лишь ткань трусов удар был более ощутимым, и Анвин вскрикнул от неожиданности, в тот же миг выгибаясь всем телом под мужчиной. 

Через несколько мгновений Эггзи пришел в себя, все еще подрагивая от оргазма. Он открыл глаза и тут же столкнулся с изучающим взглядом Харта. 

\- И давно тебе нравятся игры с поркой? – смешливо спросил Анвин. 

\- Могу тоже самое спросить у тебя, - ответил Гарри, оглаживая место шлепка. 

\- С сегодняшнего дня, видимо. До тебя я не замечал у себя таких наклонностей, - Эггзи прогнулся, томно потягиваясь. – Теперь моя очередь! 

Облизав губы, Анвин пропихнул руку между их телами и обхватил член Гарри ладонью. Мужчине не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить, особенно когда Гэри с силой шлепнул его пониже поясницы.

***

\- А как насчет моего признания в стихах? Тебе понравилось? – спросил Эггзи, откидывая мокрые волосы с лица. 

\- До Лорки тебе далековато, - ответил Гарри, поворачиваясь к юноше спиной, чтобы взять с полочки гель для душа. 

\- До кого? – переспросил Эггзи, но прежде, чем Харт прочитал ему лекцию о культурном наследии Испании, прижался к нему и крепко обнял. – Неважно, все равно мое лучше, потому что оно сработало.


End file.
